


A crush course on spidey kiss

by ngzzxyb



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngzzxyb/pseuds/ngzzxyb
Summary: Peter gives Miles a much needed lesson on......well，how to give a spidey kiss.
Relationships: Miles Morales/Peter B. Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A crush course on spidey kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my friend xu，who encouraged me to post it here.

“如果现在是实战的话，”Peter摸着下巴上的胡茬点评道，看着年轻的蜘蛛侠双臂紧拥着枕头，展示他的“热吻”技巧。他做得还算不错，如果Miles钟意的对象其实秘密地喜欢求偶期的章鱼的话。“你对象已经被你勒死了。”

Miles立刻松开双臂。枕头从他落空的怀抱里摔在地上，在冲击下变成扁扁的一块。

“或者干脆摔成脑震荡。”他干巴巴地说。

他们看着那块可悲的，凄惨的枕头和上面贴着的用便签纸画的简陋笑脸。Miles的脸垮了。他把折到胸前，把头埋在膝盖上。他的裤脚和袜子之间仍然有裸露的一截，他皱着眉摆弄着卷起来的袜边。

“也许这本来行不通。”Miles小声说，“也许我就是学不会。没有天分。可能我就不该学。”

Peter在Miles身边的沙发上坐下，叹了一口气，用手指耙过头发，想着他们是怎么在两小时之内沦落到这个地步的。

两小时前，一切都很好。

那是近乎完美的一天。平庸、安全、顺畅，点缀着偶尔的意外之喜。没有大肆破坏公物，有的只是和一些“老朋友”们的小打小闹。没有大雪或进水的鞋底，有的只是晴朗的日光和纽约市轻微污染的空气。就连午餐也不是三天前就在冰箱里又拿出来用微波炉还魂的披萨，而是新鲜的、还烫着手的春卷，和来自“泡沫派对”的咖啡。他们在日落前慢悠悠地荡过中央公园，拍了几张照片。一切都很好，真的，一切都很完美。普通，但完美。

对于Peter·B·Parker来说，普通本身就是一种奇迹。

哦。奇迹的另外一个特点是，它们通常持续得很短。

如果你熟读蜘蛛侠漫画的话，你就会知道，事情总发生在这种风和日丽的日子里。蜘蛛感官都救不了你。

他们和最后一个游客拍完照的时候，Miles说，毫无预警地，“Peter，我想学怎么……蜘蛛亲亲。”

Peter差点一手抓空，毁了他二十二年的好名声。

“啊？”

“蜘蛛亲亲。你懂得，就是，”Miles说，把双手的食指上下勾在一起，“一个人倒着，然后……”

“我知道什么是蜘蛛亲亲。我发明的蜘蛛亲亲。”Peter打断他，在另一个蜘蛛侠能做出更难堪的事，比如噘着嘴模仿亲吻的声音之前，“我是说，你干嘛要学？”

Miles隔着面具挠了挠头发。“因为，呃，我有一个朋友要学？因为他有一个很喜欢的人，然后他想，嗯，打动这个人之类的。蜘蛛亲亲很酷对吧。我想就是，帮他的忙。”

Peter翻翻眼睛。像是他没有过青春期，没玩过“我有一个朋友，这样那样”的把戏一样。“所以你打算让我教你，然后让你去教你的朋友——一个不会爬墙的普通的朋友，某件要爬上天花板才能做到的事，好打动这个你朋友喜欢的人？”

这是个坏主意。他在五公里之外都能看到这是个坏主意。但Miles·morales是个棘手的对象。

“Peter，”他说，面具上的双眼又大又圆，“求你了？”

他恨。他自己。

不过这又不是说他真的有什么选择。他还蛮肯定如果他让Miles伤心的话，这边的May会第一个用茶杯碎片来凌迟他。或者他的设定书上肯定有写“Peter·B·Parker无法对Miles说不，虽然这之中一点道理都没有”。再说，你要怎么拒绝一只会用狗狗眼的猫咪啊？

这就是为什么两个小时后，他们挤在Peter公寓的沙发上，对着Peter的旧枕头训练蜘蛛亲亲。Peter感觉自己好像刚刚踢了某个小动物一脚似的。

他清清嗓子，耐心地看着Miles从膝盖上方慢慢露出两只眼睛。

“听着。我觉得我们可能……用错了方法。”他安慰，“我们也许放错了重点。Miles，告诉我，你喜……你朋友喜欢的这个人，他是什么样的？你，你朋友喜欢他什么？”

问题：Miles想用蜘蛛亲亲勾谁？

Miles拽着着袜子上的一根线头。即便在深色肤色的掩盖下，他也能看到男孩鼻子两侧的红晕。他不去想为什么他觉得好像被刺了一下。

“褐色眼睛。有好看的褐色眼睛。呃，笑起来眼角会皱。”

非常具体，像是，把范围缩小到世界上的几亿人。至少不是Gwen？

“嗯哼？”

那根线头又被拽出来一点。他看着Miles把它缠着手指上。

“很高。不是高到夸张的那种，但是很高。手臂很长，手很有力。呃，抱起来很舒服？”

褐色眼睛的人猿泰山。

Peter点点头。“然后呢”

“喜欢吃垃圾食品。像是，所有的垃圾食品。吃相很糟糕。还喜欢偷我的薯条。但是会把套餐里最好吃的东西留给我。而且还经常念叨着要我吃蔬菜。”

褐色眼睛的人猿泰山伪君子肥宅。

Miles把袜子上的两根线头打了个结。

“看起来总是很累。有点难过。好像总在生气。不怎么笑。不过人很好，很关心人，没办法看着别人有麻烦。”

褐色眼睛的人猿泰山伪君子肥宅苦瓜脸滥好人。

那两根线头现在可以编成辫子了。

“闻起来老是有股披萨的味道。我不讨厌。我是说，披萨也没什么不好的。我很喜欢披萨。他喜欢拍照。他拍很棒的照片。喔，对，他还很聪明，记忆力很好。虽然他不常说但我知道他其实很喜欢科学？”

所以是个褐色眼睛的人猿泰山伪君子肥宅苦瓜脸滥好人自以为是艺术家还不注意个人卫——就，Miles到底看上他什么啊？

也许是他的表情出卖了他。他看见Miles突然一只手抓住了裤子膝盖的布料。而且他肯定如果对方再拽得用力一点，这只袜子基本就报废了。

“我喜欢他，因为。因为。因为他在那里，在我以为我自己是一个人的时候。因为他让我知道可靠有时候不需要很酷。可靠本身就很酷。他相信我。他相信我，当我不相信我自己，即便我没有给他理由。他，我。我只是想让他知道我，我也相信他。我相信他，而且他，他对我很重要。我希望他能多笑一点，就这样。”

他们都沉默了。他能听到男孩急促的呼吸声。在不大的空间里格外响亮。

Peter笑了。或许他感伤过头了。他怎么能不呢。如果要有人知道喜欢上（或者，well，爱上）某个人的苦乐参半，他大概最有资格。他没有点破Miles甚至不再使用他假想中的“朋友”了。

“他对你真的很重要。”他说，语气比他自己以为能够的还要温柔。

Miles的发顶动了动。他埋着脸点点头。“Yeah。”他说。他的额头都红了。

Peter把枕头从地上重新捡起来，塞进他的怀里。“我们再来一次。听着，现在，我需要你闭上眼睛。”

Miles闭上了眼睛，尽管他的表情仍然像是要英勇就义，而不是亲一个能让他从脖子红到额头的人。

“想着你刚才和我说的那些话。关于那个人。你为什么喜欢他。你想让他知道你的感觉，对吧？你现在就想着这种感觉。这种感觉是什么，你就怎么做。”

Miles睁开眼睛。“我怎么知道我有没有搞砸？”

Peter真正地笑了。“你不知道，Miles。这就是关键。你永远不会知道，这是种信仰一跃。也许能成，也许不能成。也许你会和你生命中那只海马一拍即合。像我说的，这是种信仰一跃。”

他凝视着Miles重新闭上眼睛。他的脸上有某种近乎决心的东西。他在深呼吸。

然后他轻轻地，几乎是虔诚地在Peter褪了色枕头套上印下一吻。

Peter想，这个宇宙里怎么会有人不为之倾倒呢？

“我做得怎么样？”Miles问他。他的手指紧紧攥着枕头的一角。

“我觉得你掌握要领了。”Peter诚实地告诉他。在他的再三肯定之下，对方才最终半信半疑地离开了他的家。

“谢谢你，Peter。”Miles说，在关门之前，露出那种Peter只想要弄乱他头发的微笑。可爱不应该有个上限值之类的吗？还是说这个世界是个例外？“你是个很棒的老师。”

“你也不差。”Peter伸手弄乱他的头发，对方挣扎着要躲开，而他试图控制自己声音里一点点苦涩，“希望你一切顺利，kid。”

他回到客厅，把被遗忘的枕头拿起来，正对着那张画着脸的贴纸。

“我希望你最好值得。”他跟枕头说，“不要让他哭。不要让他生气。OK？而且绝对，绝对不许让他心碎。不然的话，我有办法把你的棉花都打出来。你最好是有像金发的Peter·parker那么帅。或者至少要有Gwen·Stacy那么可爱。”

在临睡前他仍然打了它三拳。然后用穿着破洞袜子的脚又踹了两脚。才平静到能够睡觉。

（他醒来以后又锤了它两下。）

在早上他仍在想这堂荒唐的“蜘蛛亲亲课”。他把咖啡泡得很浓，打算一会就叫披萨。他有二十二年经验保证这个组合是治疗心碎的最好药物。他看着窗户外面的行人和车流。今天是星期天，Miles不会去学校。也许他会找个小咖啡店把他喜欢的人叫出来，就像Peter多年前第一次鼓起勇气约MJ一样。然后他会用Peter看过的那种方式亲吻对方。对待珍贵之物的方式。

他慢慢地喝着咖啡，打开窗户。

有什么东西轻轻地落在他的额头上，使他本能地想要后退一步。他的蜘蛛感官没响。他知道那不是雪。这跟窗外是晴天没有关系。因为雪不会有温度，也不会颤抖。

落在他额头上的不是雪。那是有温度的东西。比如说，倒挂着的Miles·Morales的嘴唇。

结论：Peter·B·Parker就是那个褐色眼睛的人猿泰山伪君子肥宅苦瓜脸滥好人自以为是艺术家还不注意个人卫生的家伙。他希望他知道Miles在他身上究竟看到了什么。某些他自己还没能看到的东西。或许有一天。

他做得很笨拙。他完全忘记了Peter教给他那些东西。要闭上眼睛，亲之前要涂润唇膏，不要猛出汗，不要抖得太厉害，不要用力抓对方的头发，也不要一亲就不松开。

“我做得怎么样？”Miles问他。他抓在Peter颈后头发的手还在颤抖，手心潮湿，嘴唇因为干燥而起皮。他的呼吸拂过Peter被亲吻过的那块皮肤。

他的声音哑了，如果有人问起来他会全部推给睡眠不足。“A-吧。”

“可我每门功课都拿A！”

他不用抬头也知道自己会看到什么。“噘嘴再扣五分。你的朋友做的怎么样？”

Miles爬进窗台，手握着窗框。“我觉得，嗯，他还需要一点指导。再几节课？”

Peter拿起咖啡杯。因为他这个年纪的人脸红可不怎么好看。

“披萨。然后我考虑一下。”


End file.
